


Pile of Sugar

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean being oblivious, F/M, I'm Sorry, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas being adorable, damn its short, mentions of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi Hi Hi Can you write a cute little one-shot of DeanXAngel!Reader where instead of Dean trying to flirt (like it usually is) you try to flirt using the tricks Cas told you to use, and naturally...well, you know how it ends :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so short, you can find it on Tumblr at impala67---kaz2y5

“Brother, are you sure about this?” you ask tentatively.

“Sister, after being at Dean’s side for the past few years, it is hard to not observe his flirtatious ways,” Castiel explains. After realizing the feeling you had around Dean was, in fact, infatuation, you had wanted to express such feelings to him in a way he would understand. This led to asking Cas for flirting tips.

“(Y/N), one of the most important things about flirting, is facial cues,” Cas explains. He then quirks his face into a very unrealistic, somewhat creepy half smile, while staring you down.

“I hardly see how that is effective,” you state in slight amusement. “What about what you say?”

“Well, sister, if my good facial cues don’t seem to be enough, we can always just stick to ‘pick up lines,’” he suggests while air quoting. “I know many of Dean’s pick up lines by now. I’m sure they will work just the same. Let’s practice.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“Are those space pants? Because your ass is out of this world,” you state as you sit down next to Dean at the dinner table, only to be greeted with Dean slightly choking on his coffee.

“What the hell did you just say?” he questioned incredulously. His eyes were wide and his face showed utter shock.

You were obviously nervous. You really hoped Dean would like you. After realizing what your feelings were, you became more aware of them. You only wished that he felt that way about you.

You stood there, tilting your head, as you gauged his reaction. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion, and his mouth opened and closed, as if he were trying to find the words to say. Understanding that he probably did not get the idea, you fixed your posture, and walked out of the kitchen, deciding that today was not a good day to flirt. 

\------------------------------------------------

Over the next two days, you would try a pick up line on Dean at some point during the day. The results remained with him staring in shock, not having gotten used to the action. He would freeze, and gape his mouth open, still not knowing what to say. You were almost done trying.

On the fourth day, you caught him in the kitchen, digging in the fridge for pie. You quietly hopped up on the counter and watch him, admiring his movement. 

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass,” you say, interrupting the silence. Dean jumped, being startled by your voice, and hit his head on the refrigerator. He rubbed his head, but did not seem as shocked as before. 

“(Y/N)?” he said, as he turned around. Once you could see his face, you noticed his wide eyes and almost concerned frown. 

"Do you not like that one? Here's another! If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber."

"Uh, (Y/N)?"

“Yes Dean?” you ask, cocking your head to the side, a habit you’ve pick up from your brother. 

“What’s been going on with you lately? You’ve been acting pretty weird lately.” Dean inquired. It was then that you realized you’re efforts had been fertile.

“Are you really so oblivious Dean?” you sighed before continuing, “Lately, I’ve been... struggling... to express my feelings. So, I asked Castiel for help.”

Dean’s face looked pensive, as if he was finally connecting the dots. “What do you mean ‘express your feelings’?” He asked somewhat hopefully.

Suddenly, you became very interested in your shoes. “My feelings for you,” you replied softly.

There was a beat of silence before you heard Dean inhale, causing you to look up. The look on his face showed utter relief, his mouth quirked up into that smirk you grown found of, and his eyes were shining bright.

“So you decided to ask Cas, the baby in a trenchcoat, for flirting tips?” He chuckled. You blushed.

“I was uncomfortable with going to Sam, thinking he would tell you. Cas seemed like the only option at the time,” you explained, a bit down that Dean hadn’t verbally returned your feelings.

As Dean slowly walked towards you, he said, “If you needed flirting tips, I could’ve helped you.”

“How so?”

“Well,” he stated, standing right in front of you, “I could’ve given you my own pick-up lines, such as,” he went on as he reached his hand to your face, tucking a hair stand behind your ear, “’I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together,’ or saying something as simple as,” his hand moved to your chin, causing you to look up at him, “’Without you, my world would be dark.’”

Dean leaned in, kissing you’re lips softly. At first, you were shocked he would even do such a thing, but then you relaxed into it. His lips molded perfectly with you, as if they were made for each other. Breaking away to catch your breath, you rested your forehead against his.

“(Y/N), I have feelings for you too. So, please, don’t go to Cas for flirting tips again,” he said, out of breath.

You laughed and nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. But you broke away to say with a smirk, “I won’t...sugar.”


End file.
